In general, seabed topography is complex and has marine environmental condition in which a tidal difference is high so that a tidal current is strong (strong tidal current) and visibility is bad (bad visibility).
Human beings cannot easily approach the dangerous marine environment described above.
Thus, an unmanned seabed robot has been used to solve the above problems in the related art, has been widely utilized around the world until now and the utilizing range has been gradually expanded.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Korea Utility Model No. 20-0449749, in which a technique about a seabed robot which can explore a large range of seabed and reduce damage of human life by meat diet fish is disclosed.
However, in recent years, when a seabed structure or a sunken ship is investigated and observed, or marine science research on a shallow sea area is performed, since seabed topography has an irregular shape of the ground, it has been requested to develop a robot which can stably walk and collect samples necessary for research while walking or at a predetermined position.
That is, as described above, a seabed robot requires various techniques such as a seabed walking technique or a postural stabilization technique for preparing disturbance such as tidal current and it is required to develop a technique for testing such techniques on land.